Don't Get Jinxed
by Rook KK
Summary: A collection of short stories for prompts I've gotten on my Jinx roleplay account. All based around Jinx, all prompts are not mine, they were sent to me! But I hope you guys enjoy these very short stories! T for paranoia, MAY become M, MAYBE.Some Flinx!
1. Nails

Leaning back into the chair, Jinx sighed contently. She was actually surprised when Starfire, Kole and some of the other female Titans asked her to go out and get their nails done together. She never thought they saw her as friends nor trustworthy at that. So why would they ask her to go out with them? Evidently she under estimated the trust she had gotten.

So now here she was in a salon, currently having her nails painted black with purple tips. Oddly enough no strange glances came to any of them, she couldn't tell if it was out of respect or fear-but it didn't even matter. She was _actually _enjoying herself, and she wouldn't let those thoughts ruin it.


	2. Bed Head

Rolling out of bed (literally), the pink-haired girl groaned. She had no memory of even falling asleep after coming home from the mission. Picking herself slowly and clumsily off of the floor, she trudged towards the bathroom and flipped on the light. Rubbing her eyes, she grabbed the black hairbrush that rested on the counter. That's when she noticed how atrocious her hair looked in the mirror.

"…Wonderful."

Mumbling incoherently as she brushed knots out of her pink locks, she froze hearing a knock on her bedroom door and a loud, "Jiiiiiinx.", from none other than the teen speedster. She hated looking like a wreck around him, or anyone for that matter! But the way he repeatedly knocked on the door, it was either answer him or have a hole in the door. Biting her lip, she quickly dashed over to the door and opened it with a non-amused expression.

"Well?" Demanding as her hand rested on her hip, she glared at the boy who's mouth was slightly agape as his eyes looked at her insane bed-head. He didn't even make a comment, instead he just burst out laughing, sending Jinx into a some-what contained rage. Slamming the door in his face she stomped her way back to her bathroom to finish prepping for the day.

Long story short, he had a lot of apologizing to do.


	3. Cat Naps

Flopping down on her bed, the sorceress groaned. Long patrol, idiot opponents, loud citizens. All of that was slightly too much. Eyes shutting, she breathed deeply and attempted to just slip into sleep and do her best to forget it. It would have worked if it hadn't been for the cat leaping up onto her bed with her.

Purring and completely ignoring how exhausted she knew the cat knew, the Tabby nuzzled her side and climbed onto her back. Groaning, she eased out from under the feline and glared tiredly at him. All she got in response was an innocent look and a soft 'meow'. Sighing as the cat curled up- hogging a good amount of the middle of the bed, she awkwardly laid down behind her pet. Laying an arm lazily over him, that was the position they both stayed in as they both had an afternoon cat nap.


	4. Shower Singing

Knocking on the apartment door of the fastest boy alive, she stood impatiently. For someone so fast, he was pretty slow at pretty much everything but crime fighting. How ironic. Rolling her eyes, she opened the door that she knew he rarely locked. Something that could get him in to trouble too…

Storming towards his bedroom where she figured he was still probably dozing, she didn't hear the water running until she was already in his room. A hum broke through the pattering of the water, growing into a more and more melodic tune. She heard a loud, "I'm sexy and I know it~!", coming from the same direction, in none other than the voice of Wally West.

Shaking her head and snickering, she sat back onto the bed and stared up at his ceiling. Falling into a small nap, she only awoke at the sound of his humming turning into a somewhat girly yelp. Cracking open an eyelid, she quirked an eye at the boy with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Have a good singing lesson?"


	5. Circus

"Mommy, can we go to the circus?"

The young pink haired girl looked at her blonde mother with pleading eyes. Jinx was 3, only slightly before she left her family to be around people of her own kind, the weird and freaky.

Looking up from her _Vouge_ magazine, her mother forced a smile at the young odd ball. "Why do you want to the circus hun?"

Pressing her palms together, the young girl bounced excitedly. "Well I wanna see the animals and the performers and the pretty colors!" Grinning like the Cheshire cat, her eyes twinkled with anticipation.

Sighing, the woman put her magazine down on the coffee table and stood up. "Well alright then, but you can't tell your father. You know how he doesn't like to spend excess money." Well that there was mostly a lie, he just didn't like spending money on the young freak of nature.

Despite this, her mother promised the youngster that she'd see the show of her life.


End file.
